


Denial

by sugarandvoid



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sadness, im in true despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandvoid/pseuds/sugarandvoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not in love with Sayaka Miki.<br/>She wouldn't pick you anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

It wasn’t possible you’d fallen in love with Sayaka. Nothing about the fixation on her hair, her fingers, the way she moved like a dancer in the moonlight- wasn’t romantic, wasn’t love painful like nothing before. Thoughts of kissing her, thoughts of securing her twisting and falling form in the darkness were only intrusive and solitary.   
  
Because you’re not in love with Sayaka Miki.    
  
The allure of her eyes, skies cleaner and clearer than you’ve ever seen, aren’t the ones you gaze into- because it’d be embarrassing, how would you even tell someone you nearly killed there was always something more?    
  
She wouldn’t like you back, she has the boy- she has better than you. Someone who can take her into a rich house with fine silver and a complicated heating system. What you have to offer is hanging on from the rails in the metropolis.   
  
So you can’t be in love with Sayaka.   
  
Her lips are probably sapphire, you know. And you memorize the way her fingers twitch in a playful lie, the way she looks at certain clothes in stores and the materials she cries into when there aren’t any tissues.   
  
But you’re in denial about being in love with Sayaka.

**Author's Note:**

> become a magical girl more like become a gay angst monologue writer  
> am i right folks


End file.
